User blog:Purple-Glee-Project/Lady Marmalade/Give It Up/Bang Bang
Lady Marmalade/Give It Up/Bang Bang is a mash-up containing songs originally by Mya, P!nk, Lil Kim, Christina Aguilera, Ariana Grande, Elizabeth Gillies, Jessie J and Nicki Minaj. Lyrics Where’s all mah soul sistas Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge Struttin’ her stuff on the street She said, Someday I'll let you in Treat you right Drive you outta your mind Oooh You never met a chick like me Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here) Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) Creole lady Marmalade Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi But you never get it right Give it up She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah) You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing Boy drank all that Magnolia wine On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby So stop trying to walk away No you won't ever leave me behind Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) Creole lady Marmalade Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what) Voulez vous coucher avec moi He come through with the money in the garter belts I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin‘, why spend mine when I can spend yours It's Myx Moscato It's frizz in a bottle It's Nicki full throttle It's oh, oh Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so Disagree? Well that's you and I’m sorry Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge Kitten so good It's dripping on wood Get a ride in the engine that could Go, Batman robbin' it Bang, bang, cockin' it Queen Nicki dominant, prominent hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste It's me, Jessie, and Ari If they test me they sorry Ride his uh like a Harley Then pull off in this Ferrari If he hanging we banging Phone ranging, he slanging It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing by the case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what? Creole Lady Marmalade One more time C’mon now B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby) B to the A to the N to the G to the hey Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... hey Hey Hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth colour of cafe au lait alright Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more Yo, I said Bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang Bang, bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 Sleepin' the grey flannel life But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, More-more-more Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh) Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) Creole lady Marmalade Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby If you are my baby Then I'll make you crazy tonight Bang bang into the room (Avec moi ce soir) Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (Avec moi ce soir) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (I know you want it) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (I'll let you have it) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Back, back seat of my car) Look at me boy 'Cause I got you Where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you When I break you Take a backseat boy Cause now I'm driving Give it up You can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh) Pink... (Lady Marmalade) Lil’ Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...) Mya...(Oh Oh oooo) Rockwilder baby...(baby) Moulin Rouge... (0h) Misdemeanor here... Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...... Category:Blog posts